smbzdfandomcom-20200214-history
Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow
Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow This is an animated Marvel Show that is about the new generation of heroes. Characters *'James Rogers': Son of Captain America and the Black Widow and leader of the teenage Avengers. Displays exceptional fighting abilities (most likely due to his father's genetic enhancements, although there's no explicit mention of it in the movie). Originally wields an energy-based replica of Captain America's shield, and then later regains his father's original shield after destroying the robotic copy of his father, after his shield device was destroyed by his mother's robotic version. Like Steve, James has great difficulty doing nothing and often blames himself for the trouble he and his surrogate family get into. It is unknown if he has his father's strength, but his reflexes are inhuman as is his agility. He is excellent in martial arts. He comments he sees Torrun as a sister, but also hints he has feelings for her beyond that. *'Torrun': Daughter of Thor and Sif. She wields an Asgardian sword, is able to fly, she can also strike lightning, has exceptional durability (bullets bounce off her skin), enough strength to cut enemy robots in half and superhuman speed. Torunn tries to act as much like an Asgardian as she can, hoping it will make her father take her back to Asgard. In reality, she is very insecure of the fact that while her brothers are orphans whose parents died in battle, Thor merely abandoned her on Midgard. She has a crush on James Rogers, and has hinted that throughout the film. They grew up together, making them very good friends. Also, both has shown many romantic feelings to one another. She is arrogant, but becomes humble as the film goes on. *'Azari': Son of Black Panther and Storm (not mentioned in the movie). Inherited his father's martial skills and agility as well as his mother's electric discharges. He is able to form his electricity into a panther-shaped force field. He is named after his paternal great grandfather. He is also a Tony's boy, often trying to get the others to respect Tony's wishes (unlike his father, who, in the comics, was known for disagreeing with Tony). In battle, Azari can channel his electric energy into his belt, turning it into a bo staff. Azari tries to act like the crown prince he is, but often has trouble due to his difficulty controlling the Black Panther Spirit. The fact Storm being his mother is not referred in the movie, most likely to avoid connection to the X-Men characters, although it is easy to guess for comic-fans. *'Pym': Son of Giant Man and Wasp, and youngest and smartest of the five children. Inherited his mother's energy blasts. Has the ability to shrink, where he gains flight, and to grow, where he gains proportional super strength and he can still use his energy blasts but he can't blast it from a distance. His full name is Henry Pym, Jr. as revealed by Vision. Pym has inherited his parents' intellect as well as their powers and is the resident tech-head of the group, able to figure out controls and complex devices quite easily. *'Francis Barton': Son of Hawkeye and Mockingbird. Displays exceptional accuracy with his longbow and carries a quiver with explosive arrows, among others. Much like their fathers in the comics, Francis and James argue with each other at first, but eventually become friends. He constantly flirts with Torunn. At first he seems cold and indifferent to his new friends, but as time passes, he shows himself to be just as much the jokester and flirt as Clint ever was. Survivors *'Tony Stark / Iron Man': Following the Avengers defeat, Tony gathered their children and hid them away in the Arctic. He dons his Iron Man armor to save the children from Ultron, but it's destroyed during their battle. *'The Vision': Survived by remaining intangible. He acted as Tony's eyes and ears for monitoring the world and keeping track of Ultron's progress in taking it over. The reason for his return was because Ultron had found a way to defeat his intangible state and wounded him severely. Tony didn't have time to repair his body and the kids end up carrying around his head instead. *'Thor': After his father Odin died (presumably in battle), Thor left Earth to rule Asgard, leaving his daughter Torunn in the care of his comrades, The Avengers. Thor appears at the end of the film to rescue Torunn from dying in outer space by transporting her to the Bifrost Bridge. Thor expresses his pride in his daughter for having learned what it meant to be human, the very same lesson Odin strove to teach him, and offers Torunn the chance to return to Asgard and her family. He accepts Torunn's choice to remain on Midgard with her comrades and sends her home, now clad in a suit of Asgardian war armor. He leaves his daughter with the promise that when she does return to Asgard, he, and all her family, will be waiting to welcome her. *'Betty Ross': Daughter of General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross and love interest of Bruce Banner / The Hulk. She has remained alive by hiding with the human survivors of New York who Hawkeye and his son had gathered. She reveals where Bruce has been hiding all these years. *'The Hulk': Bruce has remained alive under Ultron's rule by doing what he has done for many years: hiding in the desert. Unwilling to help defeat the Iron Avengers, it takes a barrage of blasts from the Iron Wasps to bring Bruce's monstrous alter-ego to the surface. Hulk proceeds to pound the Iron Avengers into scrap metal and is then attacked and seemingly defeated by Ultron. Pym's insults to the Hulk's pride allow him to summon the strength to tear Ultron in half. Once his place as the strongest one alive is firmly reestablished, Hulk gathers Betty in his arms and leaps off into the sunset, happy with the woman whom he loves at last. Villains *'Ultron': The main antagonist. Iron Man (not Henry Pym as in the mainstream series) created Ultron to be a force for peace, but its programming evolved, coming to think that the only way to truly bring order to Earth, was to control it. Then it attacked the Avengers, killing most of them (Captain America, Wasp, Hawkeye, Black Panther, Storm, Giant-Man, and Black Widow). Before they died, however, Iron Man gathered their children and took them to a safe place in the Arctic Circle. Later, when James accidentally activated the Iron Avengers, Ultron detected the energy source, found the Iron Avengers and took control of them. He later captured Iron Man and imprisoned him in the Citadel. The children rescued him and escaped with some help of Hawkeye's son, Francis, and the Scavengers, all that remains of humanity. In the desert, James turned on the ship that he, his friends, Iron Man and Betty escaped in to lure Ultron to the Hulk. The evil robot arrived and battled the Hulk, knocking him out. He then blasted at James with an energy blast which nearly killed the boy. The Hulk grabbed Ultron, beat him and ripped him in half. When Ultron started to rebuild himself, Torunn grabbed the two separated pieces and threw them into space where Ultron could not rebuild himself. *'Iron Captain America': The leader of the Avengers and robotic father of James. He was the one who inspired the Avengers to join. Captain America was the first Avenger to fall. After his death, Ultron took his mask and damaged shield as trophies. Iron Captain America wields two shields as the movie progresses, the first of those probably containing vibranium and a very strong metal that would resist almost everything and it could slice through almost anything too. After the attack on the citadel, the first Iron Captain America shield is destroyed by acid, and in the final battle in the desert he wears the original Captain America shield instead. The Shield acted like a boomerang which allowed Captain America to throw it and it'll come back to him. With the strength, agility, stamina and courage of a high-peaked athlete, and the martial arts of an expert, he is a very valuable team member, probably the most dangerous. His robotic version was the only Iron Avenger to speak. After causing large rocks to fall on him, Iron Captain America dropped his shield which allowed James to take it (James's Shield device had been destroyed by Iron Widow). Iron Captain America was destroyed by James when the young Avenger threw his new shield at the robot, cutting it in two. Captain America's real name is Steve Rogers. *'Iron Black Widow': James's robotic mother. She could fire lasers of electricity from the gauntlets on her wrists, she could shoot a zip-line that allowed her to swing around the sky-scrapers, she had a belt that contained small bombs, and her gloves and boots contained small suction cups that allowed her to crawl up walls like a black widow spider. She died facing Ultron. Her robotic version, Iron Widow, was the first Iron Avenger to be corrupted by Ultron. The Black Widow's outfit remains in Ultron's trophy room. Iron Widow has an extra pair of arms and can turn her hands into guns. She was destroyed by the Hulk. Black Widow's real name is Natalia Romanova Rogers. *'Iron Black Panther': The Black Panther, T'Challa, was the king of Wakanda and the father of Azari, whom he had with Storm. T'Challa was able to leap at extreme heights, conduct martial arts and also become invisible in shadows with his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. He had the strength and fierceness of a King with a suit that is covered in vibranium. He was the ruler of Wakanda, and no outsiders underestimated him for long. His suit contained claws on his hands and feet which were very sharp. He died while fighting Ultron. Iron Panther has the ability to transform into a robotic-panther. Iron Panther was destroyed when Azari blasted the robot with an electricity blast, saying "You're not the Black Panther! I am!". His torn mask remains in Ultron's trophy room. *'Iron Giant-Man': The robotic father of Pym. Giant Man (aka Henry Pym) was killed during his fight with Ultron. His mask was kept by Ultron as a trophy. Giant Man (Ant Man/Yellow Jacket) was very strong, he was able to control ants with a mind control machine and had the ability grow to the size of a giant. As a giant, he could create shockwaves. Pym manages to fight the giant robot as a giant himself but has to retreat when Iron Giant Man released several Iron Wasps from his mouth. Iron Giant Man was destroyed when the Hulk tore off his head. *'Iron Thor': Torunn's robotic father. He was able to fly at high speeds, he was resistant to almost any attack, he could lift heavy objects and manipulate the weather with his strong, gold hammer. He is one of the strongest of Asgard's Gods. Thor was entrusted by his father the Golden Hammer, who placed a spell on the hammer that allowed only people who were loyal and trustworthy to pick it up. While Thor and his father Odin could pick it up, Captain America and the Hulk (Because of his strength) were also known to be able to lift it. Iron Thor is the only Iron Avenger that matches a still-alive Avenger. Iron Thor attacked Torunn and caused her to lose her sword. The real Thor telepathically returned the sword to Torunn and she used it to battle the Iron Thor. The robot was destroyed when Torunn stabbed it in the stomach and ripped it in half. *'Iron Hawkeye': The metal version of the younger Hawkeye's (Francis Barton) father. Hawkeye's real name was Clint Barton. Hawkeye had extreme luck ability, enhanced sight and accuracy that teams up with his archery skills very well. His arrows ranged from normal arrows, fire arrows, freezing arrows, zip-line arrows exploding arrows, boomerang arrows and even arrows which could release more arrows with great accuracy. Hawkeye was one of the few Avengers which survived the initial fight with Ultron, but was killed by Ultron just prior to the young Avengers entrance in Ultra City. The Iron Hawkeye's left hand is the bow and it fires energy-charged arrows. During the fight, The younger Hawkeye (Francis) destroyed Iron Hawkeye's bow, but the robot revealed to have a spare in his right hand, which Francis responds with "Aww! Come on!". Francis destroyed Iron Hawkeye by shooting explosive arrows in the robot's feet, back and face. *'Iron Wasp': Robotic versions of Pym's mother. Wasp died after one of Ultron's laser blasts blazed her back and cut her wings. After that, she plummeted to her doom. Wasp was able to shrink to the size of a large wasp and could blast stinging beams which could punch a hole metal. She could also fly at speeds of 40 km. There are several Iron Wasps that were released from Iron Giant Man's mouth that started attacking Pym, and unlike the original Wasp, they are human size. He shrank and fired blasts from his hands at Bruce Banner, hoping to make him angry and bring the Hulk out. Pym failed, but the Iron Wasps blasted Banner until the Hulk came out and eliminated all the Iron Wasps. Wasp's real name was Janet Pym. *'Ultra City Drones': Ultron's servants. One of them was able to injure Vision as he left the city. When the children arrived in Ultra City they destroyed some of the drones, although one was able to injure Torunn. They were last seen in Ultra City where one was trying, unsuccessfully, to pull Torunn's sword out of the ground. The sword was made of Asgardian material that only Asgardians could lift. Thor, telepathically, took the sword back to Torunn. Episodes 'Season One' 'Season 2' Trivia *It is revealed that James is the protagonist of the show. He is also the leader and chosen one that will kill Ultron later on. *Torrun and James becomes boyfriend and girlfriend in Episode 52 (the season 4 ending). They remain as a couple for the rest of the season and kisses a few times after that. *James becomes evil in season four when he is fed up by everyone that he goes back to his cranky ways. *Hawkeye has a crush on Torrun and Torrun has hinted that she has many deep feelings for her, however, she remains with James for the rest of the show. *Hawkeye makes his debut in Episode 9. *In Episode 39, Season 3, it was revealed that he was leader after saving his friends. They all then admitted they looked up to him. However, in other episodes before this, the heroes thought it would be Hawkeye that would be leader despite James' good leader skills.